Songifcs :
by Tennis'N'Writing'N'Music
Summary: Songfics from movies or just regular songs. They are in different POVs so enjoy :  they are all for different people too. Some may be kinda the same but mainly different
1. The Phony Lord of Fire

TOPH'S POV

Me and my friends were all sitting around the fire talking. Just talking about the firelord and king Bumi.

Sakka: Oh the world will sing of an firelord A thousand years from now

Aang: And not because he passed some laws Or had that lofty brow

Toph: While Earyh good King Bumi leads The great crusade he's on

All: We'll all have to slave away For that good-for-nothin' pawn

We all laughed and were actually having a great time. A few people who passed by started playing music.

Aang: Incredible as he is inept Whenever the history books are kept

Toph: They'll call him the phony king of fire

All: A pox on the phony king of fire!

We actually sounded pretty good. We had a crowd clapping with the beat.

Katara: He sits alone on a giant throne Pretendin' he's the king

Sakka: A little tyke who's rather like A puppet on a string And he throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way

Aang: And then he calls for Mum while he's suckin' his thumb You see, he doesn't want to play

More laughing, Children started dancing around the fire having a great time. Haru joined us.

Toph: Too late to be known as Ozai the First He's sure to be known as Ozai the worst

Everyone: A pox on that phony king of fire!

Haru: While he taxes us to pieces And he robs us of our bread King Ozai's crown keeps slippin' down Around that pointed head

Katara: Ah! But while there is a merry man in Aang's wily pack

Haru: We'll find a way to make him pay And steal our money back

The fire grew and everyone was dancing and having fun. Dissing Lord Ozai was fun and brings people together. That's pretty funny. It also brings people to you.

Sakka: The minute before he knows we're there Ol' Aang'll snatch his underwear The breezy and uneasy king of Fire

Toph: The snivellin' grovellin'

Katara: Measly weasely

Haru: Blabberin' jabberin'  
Gibberin' jabberin'

Aang: Blunderin' plunderin'

Sakka: Wheelin' dealin'  
Everyone: Lord Ozai, that phony king of FIIIIIIIIRREEEEEE Yeah!

We all laughed at the song and kept singing more. People were dancing and singing. More songs came and soon turned into stories and legends. This was the first time I felt like I had a family, a home, someone to listen to and talk to. Here wondering with the Avatar and his friends. It felt good to see so many people who don't even know each other get along so well. A home.


	2. Zuko, Please Help the Outcasts

KATARAS POV

I have always felt bad about the outcasts and the refugees and all of the people like that. It makes me sad, it makes me...want to pray.

"I don't know if You will hear me Or if You'll even care I don't know if You would listen To an old friends prayer Yes, I know I'm just a tribe girl I shouldn't speak to you Still I see Your face and remember...  
you were once an outcast, too"

I've prayed before, it never works. So i speak to the one person I know can help...Zuko. He has been the firelord for 2 years now, he can help. He has the power and the sympathy.

"Please, help the outcasts Hungry from birth Show them the mercy They don't find on earth Please help the people They look to You still Come on help the outcasts Or nobody will"

"Thank you for visiting me Katara." He said. "I will do the best I can. How about we set up an entire home for people like that."

"That sounds so great." I said. I stood up and hugged him.

People came by asking for things.

"I ask for wealth." One man said. He was a sad looking man. Raggedy hair, and old clothes. This was one man I wanted to help.

"I ask for fame." A lady sang with an amazing voice.

"I ask for glory to shine on my name." This was a teenager about my age with a child in her hands. She looked tired, I guessed she wanted the child to have glory.

"I ask for love, I can posses" An older lady said. She was lonely looking. Maybe she will find someone to love her."

"I ask for kings and They're people to bless me." They all said together.

-One year later-

"Katara, this is a success. You have helped so many people, I will never be able to repay for your help and your idea, is they're anything I can do for you? Anything at all? Just ask." Zuko said. Mai was standing with us holding her 2 year old baby boy, Ezra. He looked like Mai, but had zuko's eyes and black shaggy hair.

"I ask for nothing I can get by But I know so many Less lucky than I keep helping these people The poor and downtrod since we all are The children of God Please help the outcasts Children of God."

Children were running around laughing playing, and having fun. They were happy. Along with the parents and everyone else there. A new beginning, a new home.

MY POV

this is my way of saying help the doesn't have to be anything huge, just donate. Money, books, clothes, food. Anything will help. Whether it's to the poor, the homeless, or even better kids in Africa. Help out, donate, do something. there are kids in Africa that don't eat everyday. In some countries they get kidnapped and turned into soldiers. Child soldiers. Just because of the economic difficulties. So please help.


	3. Tale as old as time

IROHS POV

Nobody thinks that katara and Zuko will get together. Well, except for me of course. Their relationship is like a flower, a late blooming flower. It may need a little watering and sunlight every now and then. But it will grow and be beautiful.

"Tale as old as time True as it can be barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly."

See? There they are. Look over there, by that tree. She's sitting there, and he's walking towards her. Let me go see of I can here them. SSShhh follow me.

"Hey Katara." Zuko sat beside her. She was looking down and playing woth her hands. Look him in the eyes, don't look dwn.

"Hey what's up Zuko?" Look into his eyes! I wish I could talk to people telepathically.

"Just a little change small to say the least,  
both a little scared neither one prepared"

"So how are you?" I cannot believed I raised him like that.

"I'm pretty good. What about you?" Good Katara, look him in the face.

"I'm fine." Now look at her. Good. Oh, wait, his scar is bleeding.

"Oh, what happened to your scar?" She touched his face and examined it.

"Oh yea, I cut it on a branch. Couldn't really feel it though."

Perfect. "Beauty and the beast." I don't really mean that. Haha.

They stood up. "Come over here." She walked him to the little creek. "Sit down. I'm going to heal the scratch. Maybe it will heal the scar a little too."She put some water over his eye and it started to glow.

"Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise."

They stood up. Her hand was still on his face. Great, they were having a moment. I picked the right day to come up here.

"Katara." He said quietly. He took her hand from his face and out it on his chest. Now that's how i raised him. "I'm sorry for all I've out you through. I was wrong. I know that is all over, but I never really apologized."

"It's ok. I know why you did it." She hugged him.

"Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong."

I'm really proud of him for learning. Katara has really helped him.

"Thank you for understanding." He stroked her hair. Guess it's time for me to go.

"Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast."


End file.
